


To Make You Feel My Love

by Avaetin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaetin/pseuds/Avaetin
Summary: Ten years ago, if someone had told Kuroo Tetsurou that he would be married to a man in the future and have children with said man, there was no doubt that his younger self would have scoffed and laughed at the absurdity of the thought alone.





	To Make You Feel My Love

_ When the rain is blowing in your face _

_ And the whole world is on your case _

_ I would offer you a warm embrace _

_ To make you feel my love _

* * *

Ten years ago, if someone had told Kuroo Tetsurou that he would be married to a man in the future and have children with said man, there was no doubt that his younger self would have scoffed and laughed at the absurdity of the thought alone.

 

It was not as if he had prejudices about same-sex couple; it was simply because it was not such a common conceived thought. He had been raised by a mother and a father, and it was only when he had crossed the threshold of adulthood that he was told that the society was not as close-minded as he assumed it was - that a relationship between the same gender was acceptable. He took it in and accepted it in stride, yet it did not change his preferences. It did not change what he wanted.

 

He wanted a partner in life -  _ a wife _ \- who would share a home with him, as much as they would share their life with him. He wanted a partner in life -  _ a wife _ \- who would bless him with children, the fruit of their sacred bond. He wanted a partner in life -  _ a wife _ \- who would shoulder his burdens with him, and share their burdens with him. For that was what they asked for in marriage vows, right?

 

_ “...  _ _ to have and to hold, _

_ from this day forward; _

_ for better, for worse, _

_ for richer, for poorer, _

_ in sickness and in health, _

_ to love and to cherish, _

_ until death do us part” _

 

So he dated, one woman after another… until he met Tsukishima Kei.

 

The younger male filled a void in him that he never knew existed in the first place. He assumed it was just a phase - his father assumed that it was just a phase - until it was not.

 

_ “It’s just a phase, son. You can find someone else to love.” _

 

But the thing is, to love and to be in love were two different things.

 

It was easy to love how the younger male’s expression would subconsciously scrunch up in distaste whenever he finds something displeasing. It was easy to love how rare Kei’s eyes would soften in look, like molten golden pools, whenever he would find something that pleases him. It was easy to love the subtle curve on the male’s lips when they would crinkle in a smile. It was easy to love Kei’s nervous - yet adorable - habit of interlacing his fingers in front of him whenever he was in an uneasy position.

* * *

_ When the evening shadows and the stars appear _

_ And there is no one to dry your tears _

_ I could hold you for a million years _

_ To make you feel my love _

* * *

Yet, it was not easy to remain and be in love with Tsukishima Kei when the younger male would close himself off from everyone around him. It was not easy to remain and be in love when cold and emotionless golden-brown eyes would meet his when he did or said something - intentional or not - uncalled for. It was not easy to remain and be in love with Tsukishima Kei, who never seemed to have stopped doubting of Tetsurou eventually leaving.

 

But, Tetsurou remained and he continued to love Tsukishima Kei, flaws and all. For loving Tsukishima Kei was as natural as breathing. There was never a need for a facade between them; they could be themselves without the other judging them regardless of what ugly side they would unintentionally show. Loving Tsukishima Kei felt like having a home to always come back to, because that was what it was like - always has been - with Kei in his arms.

 

And now, ten years since then, they actually have a physical home to come back to.

 

_ A simple home for a simple life _ , Tetsurou mused to himself with an ever growing fond smile as he carefully leaned down to brush a delicate kiss to his sleeping husband’s lips. Or so he thought, until Kei started to carefully lean forward, chasing after his lips without trying to startle the child sleeping within his arms. Tetsurou was pretty sure he was smiling against the younger male’s lips.

 

“Hey,” he greeted against his husband’s lips, which curled to a small amused smile at the lame greeting.

 

“Hey yourself,” Kei mumbled in a low voice, carefully adjusting his position from the couch as best as he could. “For a while now… Why were you staring at me so intensely?” his husband inquired with the barest of frowns, his monotonous voice a mere whisper in consideration of the child - their son - who remained fast asleep within Kei’s arms.

 

“... It’s just… you know…” The police officer did his best to offer a response, but found himself caught up with his train of thoughts to the point that he trailed off instead.

 

His eyes bore onto the eyes of his husband - the same eyes which their son inherited - and Tetsurou simply found himself reminiscing their past ten years. There were those memories - embarrassing ones - of his tendency to get sick during Kei’s visitations to Tokyo then, even before they established the nature of their relationship. There were those memories - precious ones - like the time when Kei had agreed to officially go out with him amidst uncertainties, both of them, of where their relationship would head and for how long.

 

There were those memories - painful ones - of times wherein he had to do his best to keep Kei whole whenever he doubted if Tetsurou would stay with him long enough to fulfill… certain promises. Promises that demanded for a lifetime commitment from both of them: marriage, family… children. There were painful memories of him silently hurting over Kei’s doubts of him staying, because regardless of how many times he would earnestly promise the younger male that he would not leave, Kei never did believe said promises. And Tetsurou could never find it in him to blame the man who - for the most part of his life - held onto the belief that he would be eventually betrayed and abandoned at some point.

 

Tetsurou stayed when others might have simply left, not out of sympathy or a sense of obligation to the younger male, but because he wanted to. He needed to. Ten years ago, the yearning to be with Kei all the time was the sole manifesting thought that made complete sense  amidst all the turmoil. And being with Kei - to Tetsurou - was by means of marrying him and starting a family with him. It was only with the younger male that he felt such a strong pull… of want - to have that desire of settling down with a family of his  _ (their) _ own. Only with Kei. For the past ten years, that desire increased gradually until it finally overflowed as he slipped a gold wedding band onto Kei’s ring finger and asked for his hand in marriage.

 

“Back then, did you ever feel… assured? With me?” Tetsurou hesitantly inquired, and with the manner by which his husband’s features twisted into a look of confusion, he was well-aware that he was not getting his point across properly.

 

“Did you ever had that moment when you completely believed in my words? Of us getting married, having children…” One of his fingers delicately brushing against their son’s pudgy cheeks. “Did you ever had that moment when you completely believed in my words? Like when I said that I couldn’t see my future without you in it?”

* * *

_ I know you haven't made your mind up yet _

_ But I would never do you wrong _

_ I've known it from the moment that we met _

_ There's no doubt in my mind where you belong _

* * *

“Do you know what was the single most difficult thing for me to do in my entire life?” Upon receiving silence from his husband for a few seconds, Kei continued in the same soft voice. “To learn how to trust again.”

 

“You constantly showered me with promises, and while you taught me how to trust once more, it was through  _ him _ that I learnt how to believe in those promises,” Kei continued, glancing down at their son as he said those last few words.

 

“It was not as if I didn’t believe you; it was just that I couldn’t place my faith in your words completely. Saying ‘I couldn’t see my future without you’... if I had left you in some way at some point, the only direction you could go for is forward because you couldn’t afford to remain in that misery. At least, not with your parents and friends to help you out. It’s not one-sided; I would move on too if I at least still have my mother and brother to push me forward.”

 

“But our son…” Kei trailed off for a while, a distant look crossing his eyes for a few seconds, before he resumed speaking. “Back when he was a few months old, do you remember when he was running high on fever?”

 

Of course Tetsurou remembered. How could he not? It was one of those days where he felt just utterly helpless. He remembered it so vividly because it was one of those days that he dreaded even as a mere thought years ago: when Kei would just close him off.

 

“I would never stop blaming myself for what happened,” Kei continued, redirecting his husband’s focus onto him. “If I had taken better care of him… If I was a better father…”

 

“But-” Kei cut the older male off before the other could refute his statement. “But then, he looked at me with those…  _ honest, yearning,  _ and  _ pleading _ eyes…” Again, there was that distant look in those golden-brown eyes. “He kept calling  _ ‘Didi’ _ \- for me - and I saw myself solely in those eyes and thought…  _ “Ah. So this is what it feels like to be the center of a person’s world. ” _ ...”

 

Tetsurou remained silent as he listened to the younger male’s words, but he understood where Kei was coming from. A baby can never lie as an adult could.

 

“I wasn’t ready back then; to believe in your promises. But maybe, slowly, with our son, I could,” the younger male said, and the honesty was clear in those eyes.

* * *

_ I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue _

_ I'd go crawling down the avenue _

_ There ain't nothing that I wouldn't do _

_ To make you feel my love _

* * *

“It took me three months into us properly dating to have you say that you love me. Before then, it took me months to convince you that I earnestly like you.  _ Ten years. _ Another ten years to have you believe in us being married and having children. Yet, our son only had to look at you in that one moment and say  _ “Didi” _ for you to be convinced that perhaps you could believe in my words.” The older male had to shake his head in disbelief, leaning back and giving a sultry look as he suggestively posed. Or well, it  _ would _ have passed for a sultry look, had he not been playfully wiggling his brows while looking at the younger male. “You know, if I had known that us having a child was what it took to-”

 

Tetsurou did not even finish his statement before his husband heaved a sudden deep sigh while looking away - a gesture that he did when Kei was trying his utmost best not to laugh at anything that his husband said or did. It worked - as it always did - but the immediate rise and drop of his chest startled Hideaki awake.

 

“Hey, Furball,” Tetsurou crooned when the child started whimpering against his other father’s chest.  _ Furball _ was a spur of the moment endearment he came up for their son. While Kei settled for  _ Snowdrop _ , well…  _ Furball _ came more naturally to him.

 

Despite his fatigue, he reached out for the child and tucked him against his arms, calloused fingers carefully brushing against the child’s soft skin as he adjusted Hideaki’s head to rest against one of his shoulders.

 

“Did Papa wake you up? Papa’s such a mean guy, huh?” Tetsurou mumbled in his “baby-talk” voice, earning a few slaps against his cheeks as their son patted his cheeks. Those doe eyes - the golden brown eyes that he loves so much - crinkled in a smile as their son eventually recognized who was carrying him.

* * *

_ There ain't nothing that I wouldn't do _

_ Go to the ends of the earth for you _

_ Make you happy, make your dreams come true _

_ To make you feel my love _

* * *

Kuroo Tetsurou loves many things dearly. Kuroo Tetsurou also loves many things simply; without complexities. Yet, there was no form of love that could be much dearer or simpler than the love he has for his entire world - Kei and their son - in his arms.

* * *

_ To make you feel ... _

_... my love _

_. _

_. _

_. _

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU:
> 
> \- Tsukishima is a lawyer while Kuroo is a police officer.  
> \- Kuroo Hideaki is their firstborn, through surrogacy. They had a few more children afterwards.  
> \- Kuroo always had a strong want for a daughter or two who would inherit Kei's blond hair because, in his own words, "It would be a crime not to share the blessing of a long, silky and golden hair."  
> \- They had twin girls in the future who inherited Kuroo's hair instead.  
> \- Hideaki is closer to Tsukki while the twins - Azami and Sayuri - are closer to Kuroo.  
> \- Kuroo has always been a doting father since Hideaki. He's absolutely smitten with the child.  
> \- Kuroo also has an obsession with animal onesies. He has a whole album of Hideaki wearing them as a baby.
> 
> Happy Birthday, Tsukki!


End file.
